


Mistletoe

by BeaconFallsMonsters



Series: Katherine's Multiverse [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, F/M, Mistletoe, Siphoner Kai Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconFallsMonsters/pseuds/BeaconFallsMonsters
Summary: Kai invites Katherine over for a fun Christmas Eve.





	Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

“You came,” Kai stated, staring at the curly haired brunette from his position on the couch. He was wondering if she’d show up. Kai had left a note where he was sure she’d find it, leaving no clue of who could’ve put it there and hoped that her curiosity would win out and drive her to see him. Now, here she was, standing in the mansion he was ‘borrowing’ for the meantime.

“Kai,” Katherine raised an eyebrow, surprised. “why’d you call me here?” She cocked her hip to the side, eyeing him wearily. The brunette wasn’t sure whether or not she was going to come to the address pasted across the note she’d found on her front door. But curiosity is a killer. No one knew that better than the likes of Katherine Pierce. It was only lucky that she herself had a knack for survival. She’d made it this far, hadn’t she?

“Aw, c’mon Kitty Kat. None of that suspicious distrustfulness is needed. It’s Christmas Eve,” Kai spread his arms wide, standing up from his seated position, “mi casa es su casa.” Katherine crossed her arms disbelievingly. The vampire didn’t believe a word the siphoner was spewing; she didn’t trust easy, especially psychos like Kai and Klaus.

“Cut the bullshit Kai,” Katherine rolled her eyes, “what the hell am I doing here?” Kai scowled. She was really putting a damper on his mood. Couldn’t she just accept that he wanted to hang out with her?

“Look,” Kai raised his hands in surrender, “I just thought it’d be cool if a couple villains who have no one else to spend the Christmas holiday together could keep each other company. I’m sure you’ve heard already, but I’ve been stuck in a prison world with nobody but myself for an ungodly amount of time, and I don’t feel like spending another Christmas alone.” Throughout the entirety of his speech, Kai’s eyes were averted from Katherine’s. He didn’t want to show her the vulnerability that was clear as day in them. He couldn’t be alone again, not if he could help it. “So, Kitty Kat, wanna spend your Christmas with yours truly?”

“Stop calling me that,” Katherine snapped before turning more serious. “If you can manage that, I don’t see why not.”

“Fine, you’re more of a she-devil anyway.” Kai smirked, eyes lightening when she said she’d stay. “Now, first things first, drinks.” He snatched up a bottle of sparkling apple cider from the coffee table, holding it out triumphantly. “Glasses are in the furthest cabinet on the right in the kitchen.” Katherine took the hint, glad to have something to do besides standing around Kai’s house uncertainly. Grabbing two glasses, she made her way back into the living room to see that Kai had retrieved yet another bottle. “Hmm…” Kai hummed, “rich people sure do like their fancy alcohols and whatnot.” Only sparing her a small glance and a mischievous smirk, Kai snatched up the glasses from her hands, their skin brushing slightly in the process, causing the hair on Katherine’s arm to stand on end. Kai could feel the magic simmering in the vampire’s veins, ready to be sucked into himself for use. _It’s Christmas Eve man_ , Kai chided himself, _save the siphoning for another day_.

Katherine cracked open the bottle of alcohol, pouring a generous amount into her glass before nodding her head to Kai’s glass questionably.

“Yes please,” he grinned. Katherine complied before topping both beverages off with another decent amount of cider in their drinks, mixing them together nicely. Kai slid his drink towards himself and took a long sip. “Apple cider, yum. My family used to have this every Christmas warm with cinnamon sticks.” Kai reminisced. “Do you remember any Christmas traditions from back when you were human?” Kai eyed Katherine curiously. She took a slow sip before turning her intense stare on him.

“No,” Katherine answered. “I was born in Bulgaria in 1473. My family didn’t celebrate Christmas. After that, I was on the run from Klaus. Running for my life didn’t exactly warrant Christmas traditions.”

“Oh,” Kai’s eyebrows furrowed. “wait. So, this is your first Christmas?”

“Guess so,” Katherine sighed. Kai’s mouth tilted up in a half smile. An idea was quick to form in his mind.

“Wait here.” Kai ordered suddenly, turning on his heel and leaving the room behind him. Katherine could hear him racing through the house and rifling through something. Minutes later he reappeared. “I knew we were missing something. Well, actually, I was feeling too lazy to do this, buuuuuut,” Kai dropped a boatload of Christmas decorations in front of her, “for your first Christmas, we’re going to go all out.”

“You’re not serious,” Katherine shook her head, eyes widening slightly. This witch was a persistent thing.

“You bet I am,” Kai raised his eyebrows challengingly, “get your ass up, Pierce. We’re both gonna decorate this house from top to bottom, and I won’t take no for an answer.” She kept her seat, not moving an inch. Kai rolled his eyes, grabbing an armful of lights and dumping them into her lap. “Let’s go princess.” Katherine groaned her reluctance but got up to follow his lead.

The vampire complained throughout the whole process of looping the lights through the balcony on the stairs and while decorating each room. Secretly though, she enjoyed it. It was nice to be able to relax and do something as simple as put up Christmas lights for a change. For one of the few times in her life, she was at ease; she didn’t have to run. Kai knew this, of course, but he had enough tact to know that he shouldn’t tease her about it without having something thrown at him. Said object would no doubt impale him in some way. _Ouch_.

“Finally,” Katherine flopped down gracelessly on the couch, sprawling out atop it, “we’re done.”

“It only took us an hour,” Kai added. “Could’ve done it faster if you hadn’t insisted on not using your vampire speed.”

“Whatever,” Katherine uttered, propping up her feet. She’d discarded her heels sometime during the time they spent decorating. The exact location of them was otherwise unknown. Eh, she’d find them later when they could actually provide some use. She felt eyes on her and didn’t have to turn to know that Kai was staring at her. Raising a sculpted eyebrow, Katherine slowly shifted ‘til she faced him, matching his stare. “ _What_?” Kai didn’t answer; he merely closed the distance between them until he stood right beside her languid form. Kneeling, he slowly ran his pointer finger down her cheek. Katherine flinched away from his unexpectedly gentle touch.

“You’re,” Kai hesitated, “beautiful.” The retort was caught in Katherine’s throat when she noticed a certain glint in her companion’s eyes. It was familiar, yet she couldn’t place it. Kai’s face slowly drew closer to her own until a miniscule centimeter lay between them.

“Why?” Katherine murmured, eyes boring into his own.

“Mistletoe,” he whispered in return, shooting his eyes upward. Katherine followed his gaze and spotted just that; a sprig of mistletoe hung directly above the couch she lay on.

“You sneaky little witch,” Katherine smiled slightly, teasingly. Kai simply leaned forward, allowing his lips to meet hers.

“We’re bad guys,” Kai chuckled against her mouth, “it’s what we do.” Katherine tangled her fingers into his hair to tug him closer.

“Well,” Katherine drawled, pulling away slightly to look at him brazenly, “show me what this bad boy can do.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
